Megabound chronicles:Shadows of the Convenant
This is a game that will be relased on the XBOX 360,Wii,and PC. Charaters *Brad Swaile voices Lan Hikari-Lan once again returns for another fight against an intergalatic threat.According to the designer Lan has matured over time and has become smarter than before.Lan is known in the universe as "The Blue Hero". Lan was given this title to the elders of the universe who talked to him in his near-death experiance after killing a wicked tyrant named Pir' Oth Ix.One of the Elders, a eldery Chozo named "Old Bird" told Lan that his name in Chozo means "Youthful Light " and tells him that he will bring light to the universe when it is threatened by darkness. *Megan Fox voices Samus Aran-A young hunter who's parents where killed by space pirates and was raised by the chozo. * Christopher Sabat voices Rundas-Some how revived along with Ghor,Rundas makes a return as a playable charater that can be unlocked by playing though story mode.He tells how he and Ghor where revived and also,trusting Lan with his secret.Rundas has fallen in love with a female bounty hunter named Gandrayda.He tells Lan at first they where friends but Rundas began to grow feelings for her.He was going to tell Grandrayda but after their revival,They went their seprate ways. * Edwin Neal voices Ghor-A cyborg whos past is only known in patches.Ghor was born as a Luminoth.He lost his parents long ago in a space smuggler attack when he was only 4 years old he was later adopted by a humman scientist and his wife.When he came to the age of 17 he imagrated to a planet called Wotan VII where he joined a reblelion againt a evil goverment which led to liberation war of Wotan VII.Though by the end of the war he suffered faital wounds and was limping though out the ruins calling for help. A kind soilder named Rodney Aran who turns out to be Samus's father found him and brought him to a medical bay.Ghor was soon trumatized when he seen himself 93% robotic and 6% organic after his surgery.Soon later at 40-years old after finding out about that Rodney and his wife where killed by ruthless space priates,he vowed to deliver justice and protect those in need. *Steve Downes voices Master Chief *David Scully Voices Avery Johnson * Jen Taylor voices Cortana * Kevin Michael Richardson voices Noxus *The Rookie *Bill Fagerbakke voices Spire *Mark Gatha voices Megaman X *Lucas Gilbertson voices Zero *Michelle Gazepis voices Iris *Mariette Sluyter voices Alia *Jeffery Watson voices Axl-A young Marvic hunter and a teenaged replioid.He seems to always get on Rundas's nerves.He,Rundas,and The Rookie will get into trouble most of the time. *Keith David voices Thel 'Vadam *Techno-Lan's pet Metroid that he found at a space pirate base from one of his early interuniversal wars.Techno belives that Lan is his big brother and always stays close to him. =Villans= * The Covenant-A empire bent on taking over the entire galaxy and wiping out all sentient races that stand in their way.There motivation is mostly based on their extreamist beliefs of "The Comination of Their Jorney" which is by their concept slaughtering all sentient races that pose a threat to The Covenant.There known also to have a strong hate of the human race. They have 3 leaders The Prophet of Truth,The Prophet of Mercy, and Prophet of Regret. Though the first prophets where killed before but new prophets took thier place.Dispite Most of the species's governments making peace with earth, their home planet's troubled contries send in more soilders in hopes to over-throw the leaders of thier home planets. *Frank Welker voices Kanden *Brian Drummond voices Trace *Hugo Weaving voices Sylux *Ted Cole Voices Weavel *Julián Rebolledo voices Paul-After suffering a painful defeat from Bly and loseing all his pokemon,Paul somehow ends up in the Halo universe.Convenant brutes find him unconsious and suffering from an illness and a high fever.The 3 leaders of the Convenant dispite the empire's hate of the human race decides to make Paul a high ranked member of The Convenant due to Paul's reptutation.Paul soon after being aided back to health is given armour that ressembles a purple SPARTAN uniform only with a diffrent helmet design and ancient convenant writing Paul is also the first and possibly last human covenant soilder.He also rides a specialy disgned Ghost with a decal carved on the side which says "Covenant Knight" wich Paul uses as his false name to hide his identy from the marines.He is The Convenant's reponse to Avery Jonson who Paul soon gets into a rivaly with. His rank is known as The Covenant Secret Police.Soon after losing to a duel to Johnson,Johnson makes Paul feel the pain that Paul inflicted on his pokemon and other people by cuting Paul's right arm clean off with a energy sword leading to Paul screaming in pain and beging for mercy Johnson told Paul "A wise man said,those who are hateful are never happy no matter how wealthy,no matter how healthy, no matter how powerful,he will always be misrable.You are one of those men.Insted of bonding with your pokemon and shareing your problems and love and emotions,you only filled them with smite,hate,wrath,and pain.You are not a pokemon trainer,or a knight,or a icon,you are nothing but a power-hungry leech." At the end Paul is sent to United Races court where he is sentenced to have his memory wiped clean and to be deported back to the sinnoh region.He also has an undying loyalty to the Prophets aways before leving them saying "I live to serve my Masters" though Paul does not share the same religous belief, he does belive that the covenant can lead the galaxy to salvation. Paul also bares a tatoo of a covenant marking on his bare back that he recevied in his knighting cerimony.He is also on the poasters on Covenant politcal poasters in his armor with the words on the top saying "Marines beware!Our knight is your destuction!" he is known as an icon of The Covenant.Paul also is known to give political speeches to the covenant soilders. *Christopher Lee voices Mr.King *Brad Swaile also voices Flood Fusion-The covenant bio wepon that looks like a mutant form of crossfusion megaman(Lan Hikari). He starts inside a plasma capsule and is released as a "Hatchling" which looks like Lan Hikari only in a jumpsuit and without the headband then taking on the crossfusion form leads to its "Adult" stage.The jaws look human when closed or slightly opened but when opened compleately the jaws appear as a insect-like mouth which is used to suck blood and other fluids that run though the body of any sentient being's corpse.Usualy He sucks it out by latching its jaws onto the corpse's face.His body is made up of flood cells and Lan's DNA.He slowly grows a vocabulary and becomes highly intelegent but he mosty gunts and roars.He is later on asumed killed by Lan by Lan ripping Flood Fusion's spinal cord out but after the final battle and the marines are victorious flood fusion with a small piece of his brain left gorws into a new one and he hijacks a covenant ship and flies away into the depths of space.Also he shares a bit of phazon which was taken form the remains a pahzon being called "Dark Samus" making Flood Fusion the "Little Brother" of Dark Samus.Soon he reivers his fallen sister and revives a Mirroculi named Dark Edward Elric by using his own Phazon blood to revive him gaining another brother. All 3 came to be known as "The Phazon Siblings." *Charlie Adler voices Ridley:The leader of the space pirates.When the old lspace pirate leader Mother Brain was in command,He sent Ridley to lead a bloody assault on the Earth colony planet K-2L.There he met Samus who was at the age of 3 and asked if she and Ridley can be friends.The Space Pirates bursted in laughter and Ridley was hummiliated and in furious rage attempted to kill the todler Samus. Though Samus's mother Virginia Aran pushed her out of the way being killed by Ridley's plasma breath buring her alive and now Samus is determined to kill the vile pirate that killed her parents.Ridley shortly after the events of Metoid:Fusion formed an alliance with the 3 Prophets forming The Space Pirate-Covenant Pact.The Marines have on a few occasions encountered the space pirates. Plot "We tired to stop The Covenant......But we where alredy too late."-Master Chief in the game's begining cutscene. In the begining insted of Lan reacaping the past events Master Chief tells the begining but it first starts by telling about how he and Cortana where rescued by the ODST marines breifly showing Master Chief woken by The Rookie and the ODSTs. Also other images have been shown.One shows Lan Hikari Wounded getinig up seeing half of dentech city in ruins with Covenant Phantoms hovering over the city with Banshee's flying over looking for survivors to take prisoner.Also in the announcement trailer's Sargent Johnson in non-war clothes is seen at the Hikari residence asking Lan's mother where is he.She tells him hes at school.Master Chief in casual clothes(But his face is never shown) comes to Lan's school asking Lan's princible for Lan Hikari Lan's princible speaks over the innercom asking Lan to come to his office where Lan is greeted by the chief who tell's Lan that the galaxy is in grave peril and the marines need his help. Covenant Speeches "Today I stand before you as a new brother of the Covenant.I am not like the others of my kind I am pure and know well the covenant can lead the galaxy to salvation.Though the inferior half of my race and other races Luminoth,Vhozon,Sangheili,and other non-belivers threaten us! But we will show them that we will slaughter them and claim their planets as our own! Soon my brothers The Covenant's goal will be acomplished and the Prophets can lead us to victory! For the glory of the Covenant!"-Paul after his knighting cerimony. Trivia *Flood Fusion was inspired by Dark Samus and The Dark Matter. *Megan fox was chosen for Samus voice because the developer said that her voice matches Samus well and many fans whould love the fact that "A sexy Actress was voicing one of the top 50 hottest video game women." *Noxus's role is supposed to be like a "Wise old man" *The Code of The Vhozon that Noxus recites was inspired by a scene in the Samuel L. Jackson movie Pulp Fiction where a cop(played by Samuel L. Jackson) recites a passage from the bible after interogating a thug who works for a criminal.